Valdr Shur'tugal (Lead Dragon Rider)
by thatguy1781
Summary: Once Galbatorix's is defeated, Eragon exiles himself from Alagaesia never to return, or so he thinks as he leaves, but after 200 years of training himself and less than 10 dragons having hatched to their riders out of the 20 Eragon sent, he plans a surprise return timed just right for the Blood-Oath celebration and the 200th anniversary of Galbatorix's death. Will it go smoothly?
1. Chapter 1 - Preparations

**Hey guys, Thatguy here. So yeah this is my first fanfic, but hopefully not my only one, I have plans for a Percy Jackson one and maybe even a Cherub one.**

**Thanks to Last Ride Of The Valkyries for looking through this story for any errors and helping me to correct them, all chapters will be re-uploaded soon with grammatical and maybe some structural changes along the way.**

**R&R if you like it, don't like it, or just see it :P Criticism is welcome, as long as it is constructive and not "_ermahgerd EYE h8 wot u haz done 2 da karaktures"_ say what you do't like or how you think it could be improved, otherwise your comment will be completely ignored.**

Chapter 1

150 years had passed since Arya forsook the role of Queen of Elves in Alagaesia and became instead the royal adviser of Dathedr, the elf appointed king after her abdication. Arya had decided it for the best; after 50 years of her being on the throne it was time for the leadership to change, as it had done a few months previously in both The Empire and Surda. As soon as the entourage of elves that had escorted Him out of Alagaesia and into the far unknown of the east had returned, Arya had wanted to visit Eragon and Saphira in the settlement Eragon had founded on a remote island system many days' journey from the shore of even the most eastern point of Alagaesia. When these elves returned some 20 years after they had left, Arya found herself unsurprised to hear that Blödhgarm had been asked by Eragon to remain at the settlement with him to train the dragon riders. Furthermore, Eragon had wanted more training in the art of spell-weaving, his weakest skill.

So, far, only two (numbers ten or less are supposed to be written out, even if that is the pretty much the only rule everyone agrees on) dragons and their riders had returned bearing the full title of Shur'tugal as bestowed upon them by the leader of the reformed rider council (Eragon). One of the two, an elf named Tanderlein, rider of Merlein the Orange, was more capable using magic than his fellow rider. The Kull, Shurugra, and her dragon, Falsweth (who was deep purple in colour); much preferred the art of physical combat (as was to be expected from a stereotypically vicious race). When the two riders had first arrived in Du Weldenvarden, they had been instructed by Eragon to immediately visit Rhunön to get sorted with a rider's blade instead of the magically reinforced training swords he had supplied them with whilst on the island.

More than once Arya had tried to journey to the island system, the "Gildi Shur'tugal", and had failed, being pulled back by her oath to Eragon as he left. The oath promised that she would not join him in his self-imposed exile. And so she couldn't. There was nothing she could do apart from resume her role as adviser to the king and continue to train with both her sword and mind. With the Blood-Oath celebration and the great games approaching fast, Arya was needed to organise sleeping arrangements, feasts, and the members of each of this year's celebration groups which had arrived to take part in the festival. All of the dwarves, including king Orik, had arrived (or was _four_ an estimate?) four days earlier to allow for spells to be cast to protect them from the urges that are brought on by the magic as it is cast during the celebration. Arya had received news that the humans were well on their way into the journey and that Queen Shadre was with them. The urgals were due to arrive any day the whole of Ellesmera was on edge about welcoming them to the city for the songs and dances, as they had always been kept out, but the elves knew that it had to be allowed, seeing as Eragon had added them and the dwarves to the Dragon Rider Pact almost 200 years ago.

"Arya, mine good friend, how are you this fine day?" Orik asked as he approached her through the woods leading to Oromis's old hut where she was performing her early morning Rimgar.

"One moment please King Orik." Arya replied breathlessly as she reached the climax of the dance.

"Of course," he stated as he sat down on a rock outside of the small hut.

Once Arya had completed all four levels of the Rimgar, she walked to the small stream nearby and knelt down to wash her face of the perspiration that had accumulated whilst performing the exercise. When she had finished washing, Arya walked to the rock where Orik was still sitting. "What bothers you king Orik?" Arya finally asked as she settled next to the rock.

"Little troubles me these days as much as a very old friend talking to me and referring to me as king." Orik replied.

"My apologies Orik, but as a former queen I mustn't be seen talking to royalty as a friend should. Some people's minds are far too impressionable."

"Of course Arya, but when alone in clearing such as this, no such formality is required; this is simply a chat between two friends," Orik replied curtly.

"Very well. I did not know what the purpose of our talk was going to be, but still, I will refer to you with the formality that you would expect from all others, as you never know when someone will join you."

"If you must. However, I must ask, have you had any contact from Eragon in the past five years?" Orik asked.

"I have not. We have not spoken or exchanged written greetings in many years now, not since Nasuada's daughter stepped down from the throne, and that must be 100 years ago now, must it not?" Arya replied allowing her curiosity as to the dwarf's question creep into her voice a little.

"It is as I thought. Eragon is cutting himself off from the rest of the land as neither I nor anyone else in Alagaesia that I have spoken to has received any sort of contact from Eragon. Furthermore, Tanderlein and Shurugra have sworn not to talk of him or his status." Orik spoke solemnly.

"We need to contact him, if only to make sure he is still sane." Arya spoke after considering the lack of information.

"I agree," Orik concurred, "But not until after the Blood-Oath Celebration and the great games."

"It is decided then, but not as leaders of races, instead as friends."

"My thoughts exactly." exclaimed Orik. "Well, I shall see you at the celebrations tonight!" he said as he got up.

"Of course Orik, I shall see you there." Arya replied as she felt a tingle at the back of her mind that told her Firnen had woken up.

'_Good morning, Firnen,'_she thought as Orik walked away from the clearing.

_'Good morning to you too Arya, what was that about?'_

Arya quickly shared her memories of the conversation with Orik.

_'I think that is a brilliant idea, but what do you think you will do to contact him?' _Firnen asked.

_I think we may have to use the mirror he enchanted before he left, though he said it was for emergencies only,'_Arya replied.

_'I fear that the only way for us to contact him right now would be through the mirror, but we cannot - is it not an emergency. I think that after we win the games again we should try to visit him. It has been over 50 years since we last tried.'_

_'When we win the games? My, aren't you a cocky dragon.'_Arya laughed.

_'Well, you have won the Tourney of the Blade for the last 100 years. You need to uphold that title.'_Firnen replied haughtily.

_'I'll try my hardest, you know that much!'_

_'I know you will little one.'_

_'Anyway, let us return and prepare for this evening's festivities,'_Arya decided as she got up and started to walk back towards the centre of Ellesmera.

Between Arya leaving the clearing near Oromis's hut and midday, the human representatives arrived, including Queen Shadre and Kind Dande. At some point, although no one could figure out when or why, the witch Angela had turned up at the elven city. The thing that intrigued Arya the most was why she had chosen the 200th Anniversary of Galbatorix's death to reappear. Not a single person had seen or heard from her in over 100 years. Most who had known her had decided that she had moved to another land or passed on, seeing as it was unknown just how old she was, although it was apparent that she had been around for over 500 years before Galbatorix had been slain by Eragon and Murtagh.

Arya distanced herself from the other nobles as soon as the formalities were over; she would much rather spend the rest of the day preparing Firnen and herself for the upcoming night of dancing and singing.

_'Arya, you need to stop worrying yourself so much about how you look. No matter what you do, all the attention will be on me. It doesn't really matter what you look like,'_Firnen said cheekily when he saw that almost all of Arya's clothes were strewn across her room as she looked for the perfect outfit to wear later.

'_It's alright for some. For example, you don't even need to try in order to look good. Your scales are always beautiful. Anyway, I'm not trying to get attention, just making an attempt to look presentable as I will, for the first time, be in front of every single king and queen in all of Alagaesia. What's more, I am a 3rd oldest dragon rider alive,'_Arya replied, almost angrily.

'_Well, if you don't hurry, you won't - it is nearing sundown so the celebration will be beginning soon,' _Firnen countered.

'WHAT?_ I didn't realise the time. I think I will settle for a plain green dress. Elegant and easy-going, like an elf should be.'_ Arya returned to the main room with plain, yet, stunning green dress wrapped around her slim body.

_'Whenever you're ready then, come on slowpoke. I, for one, don't wish to be late, although, that said, isn't being late stylish and good for making an entrance? Take as much time as you need.' _Firnen spoke to himself as much as to Arya, making her laugh at the indirect monologue.

_'Shut up you silly dragon, let's be off.'_


	2. Chapter 2 - BloodOath Celebration

If you find any grammatical errors, or sentences that don't make sense, PM me and I will sort them out.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE, I WAS JUST VERY DISAPPOINTED WITH HOW IT ENDED AND WANTED TO WRITE THE NEXT BIT :P

Thank you so much for the good reviews I really wasn't expecting so many so quickly! I will try, to the best of my ability, to reply to any questions asked.

Reviews:

Elemental Dragon Slayer: Eragon and Arya are of course bound for each other, we have known that since the second book.

Eragonfan117: I am going to update as soon as I have finished writing a chapter so it should be a minimum of once a week maybe sooner. (I had already started to write this one when I uploaded the last one.

Chapter 2 - Blood-Oath Celebration

As Arya approached the clearing under the Menoa tree she could already hear that the starting formalities had begun, she quietly snuck amongst the gathered people of all races and began listening. As was tradition once the announcements and royal welcomes were done with, the performances began, there were songs and dances, poems and stories, art and crafts, metalwork and stonework, by all races and in all tongues and as a finale, because of this being the 200th anniversary of the freedom of Alagaesia, there was a special multi-lingual reading of Eragon's poem he had written about his life when he had visited the Elven city before he has healed of his curse. It was beautiful, Arya almost began to cry as she remembered back to when Eragon was young and foolish in his times of training before the great war.

Then the two sisters, Induna and Nėya, disrobed and began to dance as the music sped up and all those who knew the song began to sing in the ancient language, the two elves danced and then the dragon tattoo became one long figure going across both bodies but looking like one, then just as the singing reached it's peak it started to die down again along with the singing and the speed of the dancing, once it had stopped completely the elves bowed to the crowd and twisted their hands across their chests in a gesture of respect which was mirrored by all in the crowd, including the Urgals and dwarves.

The main celebrations then began with an enormous feast in the centre of the clearing and musicians playing occasionally switching with others so they could take a break. The singing was loud and minds were free in the throng of people. Then, just as Arya was about to leave she felt a strange mind brush past hers not strong enough to penetrate her thoughts and feelings but heavy enough for it to feel purposeful. She was just about to bring up her shields when the mind disappeared and a woman beckoned her over, curiosity made her slowly make her way over to the woman to find out what she wanted.

Approaching cautiously and preparing to shield her mind, Arya walked closer, keeping her eyes fixed on the woman. The woman motioned for Arya to sit next to her and as she did leaned over and whispered in her ear "Did you feel that just now? I've been feeling this fleeting presence shifting around for quite awhile, do you recognise it?"

Arya recognised the voice now "Angela?"

"Well of course, who else would be asking to talk to you about a matter such as this?" The woman who looked nothing like Angela replied.

"You look nothing like you did a few hours ago, how can you prove that you are who you say you are?"

"Well you are the one that recognised my voice, and if you must know, I am like this because I wish to avoid as much unnecessary attention as possible, so I would appreciate it if you would not call me by my name right now." She answered in an unusually stressed way.

"What is the matter Vinr?" Arya asked, now very concerned at the uncharacteristic behaviour from the witch.

"Ah-hah, very quick thinking Arya, Although I'm sure you are aware there is a very odd being present, that person has the a mind with the age of a thousand years and also the age of a child and an Adult, tis most peculiar, don't you agree?" Angela then looked all around as if expecting to see someone staring at her, "Did you not feel that one?"

"No, I felt nothing, what was it?" Arya was now starting to feel worried that something was troubling a woman that was normally the most in control of herself in a troubling situation.

"It was almost like a prod, straight into the back of my head! in fact no, it was like someone lightly threw a stone at a window, as though they were trying to get my attention. Bah, never-mind, I shall figure it out over the rest of the evening, you just go and enjoy yourself." And with that she got up and shuffled off into the crowd leaving Arya both worried and confused the witches thoughts and words.

That one conversation put a dampening on Arya's spirit as the night went on, many more dances and acts were performed on the stage including a very strange performance of thought speaking, as one hooded spellcaster asked for volunteers three to come forward and let him control their movements and speech, the spellcaster then went on to get the three men who could only speak in the the tongue of man to recite Eragon's poem, which had been read out earlier, in the three other languages and also reciting it himself, so he was not only speaking in the human tongue but making the other 3 men talk in different languages all simultaneously, showing not only great knowledge of the languages of Alagaesia but also great skill and concentration in controlling 3 minds as well as himself at once. At the end of the performance he thanked his dummies and disappeared into the crowd to a massive round of applause.

The rest of the evening passed without hitch, apart from one of the human escorts getting a little too drunk and asking every female he saw to lay with him, this was soon sorted with a simple spell to take away the effects of the alcohol in his blood. Arya returned to her tree-home, and proceeded to start to tidy the clothes from earlier away. Just as she was finished she felt the pressurizing thumps of wings, as a dragon neared the tree.

**Firnen, where have you been? I was starting to get a bit worried.** Arya thought as they enveloped each others minds,

**I was at the Stone of Broken eggs, thinking and searching,** Firnen replied cryptically, **if I worried you I apologize but you know I hate the music and loud singing, it make me itch under my scales.**

**That's fine, just tell me next time, OK?** Arya asked caring.

I would have done but by the time I decided to go the elves had all mingled their minds causing a very confusing web of thoughts, I searched for you but every-time I felt your mind it got covered up by some other one and I could not find you. Firnen replied as he settled down for the night.

OK then Firnen, Sleep tight. Arya responded, almost asleep already.

Arya woke at sunrise, it was not a natural waking, she could tell from the fact that her pulsed was raised, but she had no idea what had woken her up. Fleeting shadows and whistling wind were both possibilities but there was no wind and the only shadows were those of the tree her house was inside of. Then there was an urgent knock on the door, the type that is the second time someone has knocked and then it made sense why she had woken. Making her way down the stairs Firnen woke and growled softly, Something is not as it should be, there is the scent of burning and a slight odour of panic, faint, but there still.

Arya opened the door and there stood a very urgent looking Elf, dressed hurriedly and sleepy looking eyes,

"Lady Arya, the elven council request your presence, urgently!" The elf spoke before the door had opened fully,

"Of course, but I must get dressed properly." Arya replied turning to run lightly up the stairs.

"I shall wait here."

Arya sprinted upstairs and began to dress into her usual leather leggings and jacket. Firnen began to get ready to leave,

**Firnen, I must go on foot to the meeting hall, I have a feeling that the elf downstairs wishes to talk to me about the meeting on the way.**

**OK I shall fly over head and meet you there once taking a look around to see if there is anything wrong.** Firnen replied preparing to take off, **See you later.**

Tell me what you can see, Arya thought as Firnen leaped out of the gap in the side of the tree, spreading his wings only a fraction of a second after they were clear of the gap, and soaring over the forest.

Arya began to make her way back down the stairs doing her belt up on the way with Támerlein at her hip, and a bow and quiver over her shoulder, this being the normal way she dressed when just out and about in Ellesmera. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, the tired looking elf stood back up from the branch where he had sat down to wait.

"Ahh, Lady Arya, thank you, my name is Daolen, the council wish to discuss with you, a matter that arose in the early hours of the morning when most people had returned to their sleeping quarters, although I do not know the full details it is something to do with the Menoa Tree."

"The Menoa Tree? What has happened to it?" Arya asked as the two elves began to walk at a quick pace towards Tialdarí Hall.

"As far as I can tell it is not what it has happened to it, but what it has done, that is the problem." Daolen faltered in his speech as Firnen shot over-head.

**The Menoa Tree is smoking, though I cannot tell why!**

Fear gripped Arya and she continued to walk only picking up her pace slightly, "If that is the case then lets get a move on!"

"Ahh, Arya, You're here, she just keeps repeating your name, please go and speak with her." Lord Foilr said as Arya and Daolen walked around the corner to see all of the elven lords and ladies standing outside of the hall in a conversation that quickly broke up as she approached.

"Who?" Arya asked instantly,

"The Menoa Tree of course," King Däthedr stepped forwards and spoke "Early this morning, she woke and roots shot from the earth, all those nearby came under mental assault, all barriers were useless as she used all of the souls of the trees as her own and broke everyones mental shields.

But she did nothing else except speak your name, over and over, no spaces, no stops, just continuously, your name, that was it, and after 2 hours she just stopped, and went silent. That is when we sent for you."

"Ok, what should I do then?" Arya asked.

"Just go up to it and reach out with your thoughts." Fiolr spoke again.

"Right then, see you in a bit." Arya replied steadily.

**Linnëa? Are you there? Linnëa?** Arya thought **My name is Arya, I was told that you wanted to speak with me.**

As soon as she finished speaking a mind, as strange as the one from the previous evening.

**Arya Drotning, Dragon Rider, ShadeSlayer and friend of Eragon 2nd?** came the slow but meaningful reply, **He, is coming, he's coming back, returning, 200 years he has been gone but he is coming back, at long last, and just in time to.** And the she was gone,the roots sank back underground and the crushing mental presence just disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3 - An Unexpected Messenger

_Hi guys, So I have spoken to my teacher at my school and he has agreed with me that I can use this story as part of my Extended Project course, I would very much appreciate reviews and and Constrictive criticism as to what could be changed to make it better._

If you find any grammatical errors, or sentences that don't make sense, PM me and I will sort them out.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE, I WAS JUST VERY DISAPPOINTED WITH HOW IT ENDED AND WANTED TO WRITE THE NEXT BIT :P

Would people prefer Longer Chapters with a longer gap or shorter chapters uploaded more frequently?

Chapter 3 - An Unexpected Messenger

3 days had passed since the Menoa Tree had woken and informed Arya that _HE _was returning.

**But who is returning? Why didn't she specify? **Arya had been complaining ever since she had recovered from the shock of having her mind completely overloaded.

**I don't know little one, but we can hope she means either Eragon or Murtagh. **Firnen replied starting to get a little bit annoyed with Arya's constant questions. Her pacing was starting to make him slightly sick, and the tapping of her boots on the wooden floor was making a horribly irritating tapping noise whilst he was trying to sleep as it was almost midnight already and tomorrow was the day that they were going to set off for the plains outside Illrea for the Great Games. **Get some rest and we can think more whilst flying down to Illrea, you're going to need it if you are to keep the title of the best swords-person in Alagaesia for two centuries!**

**I know, but I just can't seem to get my mind to rest and thus my body refuses to as well. I wish Gideon hadn't gone to Hedarth to oversee the training of the magicians; I could have used his meditation tutelage, so that I could relax. **Arya told Firnen as she continued to pace, but at a slower pace trying the slow down her pace and mind.

**Lay down then and I will attempt to guide you, I was learning about mind relaxation from him before he left, apparently it is an excellent way to clear your mind before you have to perform and large magic. **Firnen sighed as he slumped his head down to the floor and closed his eyes.

**Really? Are you sure it will work? **Arya questioned whilst laying herself down in her bed and settli

**Of course it will.**

**Now, Lie back and close your eyes,**

**Reach out your mind to and plant or tree nearby,**

**Let all of your worries and tension pass across the link you have just created,**

**And try to let go of the worries as you pass them across the link, have you done that?** There was no reply from Arya and her breathing was a lot slower and calmer than before, _Ahh, finally she relaxed; now maybe I can get some sleep. _Firnen thought to himself.

The morning came and went without hitch, Arya waking up after her first good sleep since the Menoa incident, she had thanked Firnen for his guidance as she started to pack the things they would need whilst flying to Illrea. **Do you think I should take my bow and armour?** Arya asked.

**I think the armour is a good idea, the bow not so much but it weighs nothing and barely takes any room so why not.**

She put her armour in the saddlebags and spent some time oiling and cleaning her bow. Through the peace time it had become dusty from disuse.

**Right, I'm ready. **She finally said **whenever you are, I will put the saddle on and then we will set off.**

**Whenever I'm ready? **Firnen asked sarcastically, **I've been ready since the moment I woke up.**

**Ok then, calm down. **She laughed whilst attaching the saddle and doing the straps up on Firnen's underbelly. **I need to speak with king Datheadr, shall we meet at the sparring fields or do you want to come along?**

**I will go for a quick fly and see if there are any easy to catch deer around but yes I will meet you at the sparring fields. **Firnen replied.

As Arya approached the meeting hall in the Tialdarí house she realised that it was very quiet, much too quiet. There was no-one. Then she heard a very familiar voice coming from the mirror hall. _It can't be, maybe he has finally decided to contact us._ She burst through the door "Eragon!?" She exclaimed and asked at the same time. Then looking at the mirror she saw him it was almost Eragon but not quite his hair was too dark and his eyes were a deep gray instead of brown and his face was lean and worried not at all what she would have expected Eragon to look like.

"I thought so," laughed Murtagh, face curving into a smile "I had the feeling you two were together before I left."

Arya's face contorted in rage, as she looked upon the man who had done Galbatorix's bidding, albeit against his will but he had still done it, "How dare you! How dare you use your filthy tainted magic to appear in a mirror in these halls?"

"I am carrying a message from Eragon." he replied calmly.

"What!" Arya spat in disgust, "Why has he contacted you and yet not anyone who stayed loyal to the people of Alagaesia?"

"Because he is my half-brother and I think you will find he has been contact with the witch, Angela almost every week for the last 50 years." Murtagh replied still keeping his cool and speaking with a purpose.

"Well Angela has only just decided to reveal herself, after being gone for the last 100" Arya retorted starting to calm herself down after the surprise of seeing him.

"Oh, Well I know that she has been in Alagaesia all the time but she has been studying the vast amount of books and scrolls that were rescued from the vaults of Galbatorix's castle, also I believe she has been trying to unlock certain other places within the castle that have been locked with many, strong magical wards using _the name_"

"What? Who told her what that? I thought we were keeping that a secret?" Arya questioned starting to get quite confused.

"We did not tell her, from what I can tell she has known the name for hundreds of years, from even before the Riders." Murtagh replied.

"Why didn't she tell us, we could have ended Galbatorix's reign before it even started?"

"I do not know why, but Eragon wants me to warn you that there is something coming, something dark and powerful. He and all the Eldunari have been having unsettling and dark dreams; rest has not come easy to all of us who live on Gildi Shur'tugal..."

"Wait, all of US that live on the islands, that implies that you are there as well?" Arya interrupted, suspicion coming into her eyes again.

"I am, and have been since Nasuada passed on, I was also here for when Roran and Katrina arrived, they were in very bad shape mostly due to their age, and what they had been through but they had left Palancar Valley to their eldest, Ismira, Whom I believe bore 2 sons and a daughter to a very well respected man from the city of Hedarth." Murtagh replied, if he noticed the suspicion in Arya's eyes he didn't react to it. "I have also been helping Eragon in the training of the 8 Riders and Dragons we have here at the moment, Oh, and I just want to warn you, Eragon has improved. Both in his mental strength and wisdom. I don't know what he has learnt but he is able to accomplish now things that Galbatorix only dreamed of. He has refused to reveal his methods of the training he underwent but from the look of one of the islands he has practiced with very dangerous magic and from what the Eldunari have told me he came very close to death on multiple occasions. But now I must bid you farewell and good wishes Arya Drottning, I will see you at the games!" And with that the mirror faded back to just a mirror.

Firnen didn't see why Arya was so confused and worried; he couldn't even discern any individual emotions from her mind which she shared with him. He knew that she was worried by the news that Eragon had nearly died, and the news that there was a dark and mysterious power making its way to Alagaesia. Truth be told he was slightly looking forward to the games but the thought of that unknown power coming to Alagaesia was disturbing. The news of Murtagh returning was also a worrying concept, but only time would tell what it would bring.

The morning of the games dawned and Arya and Firnen rose from their slumber in the forest about 4 miles from the main camp, they had decided to stay there so as not to attract the attention that a Dragon would if he were to land in the middle of the array of tents. Arya woke and began to prepare for the day's challengers that would undoubtedly have amassed over the last year since her almost casual victory over all of the other swordsmen and women. She knew however that this time it was going to be much harder as Murtagh would be taking part.

All of the competitors were called to a briefing to be told about the rules and safety measures that had been put in place to protect the people taking part.

"Ok then everyone, quiet down please!" Deguin shouted above the noise of the competitors chatting and boasting about their own feats, trying to psych out their opponents. The noise faded to silence. "Right so then, in the sparring matches you will have your blades guarded by the magicians of the Order of the Archmage or by yourselves if you are accomplished in magic. In the magic contests you are not to use any spells that may cause permanent damage or death. In the wrestling you are allowed to use any means necessary to make your opponent submit. f you have any questions or fears you are still able to drop out, In any match you may submit at any point by either saying so or by dropping your sword and raising your hands above your head. Ok, Any questions?"

Many questions were asked about the types and amounts of weapons you are allowed to use, and basically all are allowed. Then came one question from the back of the room and a man wearing a hood that cast a very dark shadow across his face, "Are we allowed to use our minds whilst sparring?"

"An excellent question, yes you are allowed but only if both people in that match agree."

Arya decided to keep a close eye on this man for the rest of the competition, not just because he inquired as to the use of magic but also because he reminded her of a distant memory that she couldn't quite place.

Throughout the first stages of the sparring event the man with the hood won all of his matches very easily, his hand was as fast as an elf and he was as strong as a kull, most of all when he and his opponents agreed to use their minds the battle was over in an instant. Arya took her turns defeating all of the people that she was pitted against, none of the matches particularly provided much of a challenge. The heats came and went, the quarter-finals as well, Murtagh beat a man with a ridiculously long sword that must have taken more strength to swing than it was worth when the opponent was as quick as Murtagh (almost elf speed). The caped man seemed to have no difficulty shooting forward and just knocking his opponent's sword out of their hand, moving his dark blue sword in a swinging motion that carried on through his opponent's sword to rest on the man's neck where he spoke the simple word "Dead." and then walked away without a second glance over his shoulder. Then came the more challenging semi-finals. Arya was in the first match, she stood waiting for her opponent to arrive, and when he did, she was pleasantly surprised to see a Dwarf, he had a very strange blade, with a gold centre and a diamond edge, Arya decided it must be a family heirloom as there was no way that even the richest of dwarves would be able to buy a blade like this. They started to circle, Arya with grace and elegance, and the dwarf with small rushed steps, they continued like this until a voice from the audience shouted, "Get it over with already you wasters!" and on that the dwarf, hoping that Arya would be distracted but he was not to have such luck as by the time the dwarves blade was where her body had been, she was behind him and in mid-swing towards his head. She had taken some of the strength out of the blow because a slash to the head, even with a blocked blade, could be lethal. She was very surprised then when the dwarf just kept on going forwards with the charge and used his swords momentum to swing him round and block the blow to his the back of his head with surprising strength. He then dodged out of the way and aimed a stab at her abdomen. Arya jumped but a moment too late and the sword clipped her feet knocking her off balance and causing her to start to flip, using this and a swing of her sword she fully flipped herself over and kicked the dwarf in the back as she came down on the other side of him, sending him sprawling on his front with a yelp of surprise. Landing like a cat Arya spun and was immediately crouched over the dwarf with her sword pressing into the back of his neck, "Barzul Arya, I never did spar against you at Farthen Dur and now I remember why. You are just too damn fast!"

"King Orik?" Arya asked stunned by this revelation and helping the dwarf king to his feet,

"Aye, I never could understand how you managed to beat all of the best swordsmen in the varden all those years ago, but now I do. That was an excellent spar, Thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine, King Orik, I'm glad we finally had the chance to put ourselves against each other" Arya replied not quite managing to suppress the smile that was creeping onto her face.

"Mmm, maybe but I have a feeling that if we had been in a fight to the death I would have lost much sooner."

"Maybe, maybe not, death matched can affect the concentration of a fighter. But let's move on and see what is going to transpire in the coming match, and whether I shall defeat Murtagh or not."

"Aye, but that hooded man seems to be quite impressive."

"What is your name?" Murtagh asked at the very start of the match

"Bergan" Was the simple gruff reply.

"Well then Bergan, what do you say about using our minds in this battle?" questioned Murtagh, with a slim smile appearing on his face.

"Sure, go for it however if I will not use mine, that would make this duel too one sided." Bergan replied almost nonchalantly.

"You know, boasting gets you now friends!" Murtagh snarled as he dived forward swinging with all his strength at the man.  
The sword moved almost too fast for the human eye, and just when Arya thought the blade was going to hit his face there was a sudden blur and a clang followed by a shower of sparks, as the hooded man whisked his sword up and blocked the blow. With a flourish, Murtagh spun and attacked the man's legs but once again his sword was stopped an inch from the man's body with another shower of sparks. With a snarl Murtagh backed off and began to circle.

**If he had a tale it would be lashing faster than a werecats. **Firnen observed, speaking only to Arya.

As he circled Murtagh formed his mind into a mental ballista and fired it at Bergan's defences, but there were none. With great surprise his mental spear just passed through were Bergan's mind should have been. In his surprise he drew back inside himself and concentrated on Bergan's movements. He noticed that his opponent looked like he was just circling round not stepping but gliding along the surface of the ground, what surprised him more was that no footprints were left on the dry dusty ground. None. It was as though this man was a ghost, but of course he could not be. no-one had given him this much trouble in a duel, not even Eragon back at Gildi Shur'tugal had put up a fight that had made him this confused and Eragon had been the only person besides Tornac that Murtagh had ever been beaten by in a swordfight, and this man was better than either of them. Putting together one last tactic he charged once again but this time as he did, he pretended to stumble and fall, expecting Bergan to strike at his back whilst he fell, Murtagh started to roll as he reached the floor to avoid the blow that he expected to come at that very moment, but it never came... and as Murtagh jumped back to an upright position he saw a blur of motion move underneath his sword, which was swinging towards where he expected Bergan to be. Murtagh began to turn, ready to strike again at his back where he, once again, expected an attack to come from but had to stop as he felt a blade press against his neck from the opposite side of his body. Stopping the swing and lowering his sword in defeat Murtagh began to wonder where this man could have acquired such unnatural pace, strength and possibly the weirdest fighting style he had ever come across.

"Dead." Announced Bergan as he lowered his sword from Murtagh's neck, and then so that only he could hear, "That was a good fight, Thank you, Dragon Rider Murtagh, Son of Morzan." As the crowd began to clap and cheer at the most unpredicted ending to the match anyone could have imagined.

"Who are you and where did you learn to fight like that?" Murtagh demanded as they walked with each other back towards the competitor's tent.

"I received my skill, speed and strength from one of the oldest races imaginable and I am not going to reveal my purpose until the end of this next match." Bergan replied cryptically, Making Murtagh's nose flare and eyes narrow with rage. Then faster than anyone could have thought possible Murtagh reached up behind Bergan and pulled down his hood, only to find another hood underneath, "That was most rude and inconsiderate Murtagh, privacy is very much valued these days and I would also suggest that it is hard to come by. Maybe you should retire before you do something you will regret?"

Arya looked on with interest throughout that match and had started to fear that she would probably lose her title if she continued to play fair throughout the last match, drastic action would be needed to secure her position for the 200th year running as the best swordsperson in Alagaesia.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Final

_Hi guys, So I have spoken to my tutor at my school and he has agreed with me that I can use this story as part of my Extended Project course, I would very much appreciate reviews and and Constrictive criticism as to what could be changed to make it better._

If you find any grammatical errors, or sentences that don't make sense, PM me and I will sort them out.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE, I WAS JUST VERY DISAPPOINTED WITH HOW IT ENDED AND WANTED TO WRITE THE NEXT BIT :P

Reviews:

andrewcoooolp:

I like the fact that you are eager to read my story but it takes time to write the chapters and make sure that they flow , at least half decently, especially seeing as I'm still in full time education, with exams coming up

someone:

Well it appears that "someone" spotted what I did, (For those that still haven't, Bergan is the name Eragon gave when he was running back to the varden after dealing with the Ra'zak)

eragonfan117:

Please, if you spot an error, don't just state that you have, please point it out (where it is and what) so that I can correct it. And thanks for reading. Were you right with your prediction?

Gamer:

We will find out exactly what the training involved soon, hopefully in the next episode.

middleearthmidget:

The last fight was supposed to be confusing because of how fast it was happening, but I hope it didn't lose you too much :P

Chapter 4 - The Final

Murtagh was in his tent, sulking. The final was tomorrow and although he didn't really like Arya all that much, (mainly because they had never had a chance to get to know each other) he found himself hoping that she would win because of his humiliating defeat at the hand of the mysterious "Bergan".

**I still don't understand where his mind was, I mean, I know you can defend your mind by putting up mental barriers but there is still a mind there, it is just shielded. His was just no-where, nothing there.** Murtagh ranted for the 10th time since his defeat.

**Once again Murtagh, I don't know, stop just asking me, we share almost all of our thoughts and I am seriously starting to get slightly annoyed with you constant questioning. **Thorn replied steadily. **Maybe you should speak to Arya see if she knows anything about it?**

**And get sliced up the moment I walk near her? I think not.** Murtagh shot back.

**No, you won't have to go anywhere; she is about 10 meters from the tent, and coming this way.** Thorn spoke, turning towards the open side of the tent and lying down so that he could see in.

**What? Why didn't you mention she was coming sooner, give me time to prepare for her constant anger?**

**I was not sure she was coming here until now.** Thorn replied as innocently as a dragon can.

"Murtagh? Can we talk?" Arya called from outside the tent entrance.

"Why? What about?" Murtagh replied suspiciously.

"I need information about Bergan" came the almost embarrassed response.

"Fine, as long as you will answer some questions for me" Murtagh called waving her into his tent.

"I will try to answer, your questions," She told Murtagh walking into the tent. "You can ask first."

"Thank you, Why are you always so hostile towards me? Apart from the obvious reason that I was forced to work with Galbatorix for about a year, I mean, when I spoke to you in the mirror you looked really angry, as though you were going to smash the mirror, or dive straight through it and attack me, Why?"

"I don't really know," Arya sighed, "When I saw you in the mirror, it wasn't really about the fact that it was you, more that you surprised me and then made comments about my feelings and thoughts, when it is not your place to judge, when you had disappeared I instantly regretted behaving the way I did and would like to say, I'm sorry for the way I have acted towards you till now and I hope you will forgive me."

"Ok," He said after a moment's hesitation "I thought you were still mad at me for having to work with Galbatorix, and I was getting worried that we might not ever be able to hold a civil conversation, what was it you wanted to know?"

"His fighting style, strength, agility, and mental ability." She demanded as though she had rehearsed what she was going to ask. "I remember he said you could use your mind but he wouldn't do the same, did you try anything?"

"In strength, he was much the same as an elf, maybe slightly stronger than me. As for his fighting style and agility, well, I think you saw how he pretty much ran circles around me and blocked every single attack I made." He blurted instantly.

"I did see that he is indeed very fast on his feet and seems to rely much more on avoiding attacks than blocking them." Arya agreed. "And his mental defence's?"

"Well that was what my next question was going to be about, He didn't have any." Seeing the confused look on Arya's face he continued, "I could not find his mind, where he should have been when I went for an attack there was just nothing. Do you know of any way to make your mind invisible to others?"

After thinking for a few seconds Arya replied, "I have heard rumours of such a technique. It was said that the grey folks, after they bound magic to the Ancient Language, they went about developing new techniques to allow them to rule over other spell casters as they came about to stop them from being defeated. It requires the steadiest of minds and a vast knowledge magic and how it works. It is almost impossible that a human has become this powerful and knowledgeable without detection from both the Empires forces and the Elves."

"Great, so not only are we dealing with an unknown warrior with an unknown fighting style, but also has knowledge of ancient magic, thinking about it like this, I can't think of any weaknesses he may have apart from..." Murtagh started then trailed off thinking.

"What? If there is a possibility of a weakness I can use, I want to know what it is!" Ayra spoke desperately, "I need to uphold my record for the 200th year running!"

"Well I was thinking he may not be expecting basic magic, such as binding, because it is not allowed, but that in itself is the problem, you're not allowed to use magic." Murtagh said uncertainly.

"When it comes down to it, if it looks like I'm about to lose I will use magic, but very discretely" Arya replied slyly.

"Fine, but you may want to practice the wording of the spells you intend to use and come up with several variations, you don't know what wards he may have." Murtagh said, thoughtfully. "You will have to word the spells very carefully, because if he has counter spell wards like the ones Eragon showed me whilst I was training with him, you may be in serious trouble if you use imperatives."

"I know. It is fighting an unknown enemy, just like when the riders first started hunting the Ra'zak." Arya replied, as though it was obvious.

"Do you want help with it or do you want to do it yourself?" Murtagh replied, secretly hoping she would ask for assistance so that he could gauge her knowledge of the Ancient Language, which he assumed was quite detailed and extensive.

"I think I will retire to my own space, for the night to think for a while, See you in the morning." She replied getting turning round and starting to walk out of the tent.

"Ok, Good luck!"

**Well that went better than expected.** Thorn observed from his curled up position.

**I know. Who would have expected Arya to come to me for help? **Murtagh replied laying back down on his cot and beginning to settle down for the night, ready for the battle in the morning.

**Good night little one,** Thorn said as he too settled down and started to doze.

Midday came and Arya made her way down to the arena and began to prepare herself, running through the spells she had come up with the previous evening, _**brakka theirra sharjalví **_(reduce their movement)_**, blothr sverd **_(stop the sword).

**I just want to remind you that if you are caught using those spells you will be disqualified. **Firnen spoke.

**I know, that is why I will be speaking quietly and only use them as a last resort, if it looks like I am about to lose using them it but not before. **Arya replied

**Fine but don't come crying to me when you get removed from the competition. **Firnen stated with a puff of smoke.

**Worrying about that is pointless at this point; I have been using magic since before most people here were born. **Arya grinned as she turned away and began to make her way down the briefing tent to rehear the rules of the match.

"Ahh, Arya, you are here at last, now then, do you both remember the rules?" Deguin asked when he saw her walk in through the back of the tent. When both contestants nodded in affirmation he continued "Before we even go out into the arena I want to know if either of you plan on using mental powers to attack each other as well as swords."

"Do you mean actually using magic?" Arya inquired, intrigued by the new decision for the final match.

"As you are both elves then I don't see a reason for magic being disallowed, though killing and permanently maiming will still be against the rules, and punishable by your peoples laws." Deguin replied firmly.

Bergan spoke for the first time in this conversation "I have no worries about Lady Arya using magic."

Both Arya and Deguin looked at him in surprise, not that he had agreed, but because his voice was very light and with an accent neither had heard of before, it was rough like the humans from the north west and yet light and bright like that of an elf.

"If you don't mind me prying Bergan," Arya started curiously "where do..."

"I will answer your question after this match; the crowd has become rather rowdy in impatience." He cut her off before the question was even finished.

"As you wish" Arya replied drawing her slender elfish blade and starting to make her way to the entrance of the area, "Unless there is anything else Deguin?"

"No, no, please guard your blades and then proceed to the arena I shall start the match shortly." He replied also vacating his seat and making his way to the arena to announce the fight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Elves, Dwarves and Urgralgra, I am pleased to announce the final, for the 200th Annual Games, between Shur'tugal Arya and Bergan." Deguin spoke loudly over all of the chatter and noise as he had got one of the magicians to enhance his voice. "Begin!"

There was an overwhelming roar from the crowd as the two competitors faced each other across the arena, Bergan slowly prowling in smooth steady steps, Arya mirroring him with as much if not more grace in her movements. Suddenly in the blink of an eye they both darted forwards, and their swords met with a shower of sparks. Standing there blades locked fighting for the upper-hand, Arya got her first up-close look at the blade wielded by Bergan, it was a riders blade, blue and iridescent in colour following the blade towards the hilt, she saw the words she never thought it possible to see.

_Undbitr_

She was fighting against a man wielding the sword of the founder of the varden. The first official human Elf-Friend of Arya's lifetime, as named by her own mother. Eragon's father. Her rage suddenly bubbled up and she struck out, backing away as a swing from Undbitr came close to her face, "Where did you come by that sword?" She spat at him.

"I have already said I will answer all of your questions after the match, I am sure by the end you shall have rather a lot for me." Bergan replied in a smooth and calm, almost relaxed voice as if this was nothing more than a little game being played with children. That only served to make Arya more annoyed; **He's not taking me seriously.**

**Then show him little one, show him what you can do, show him the grace and strength of a well-trained elf. **Firnen replied encouragingly

She leapt forward and swung her blade in a smooth semi-circle from right to left, Bergan simply dropped to one knee under the sword only to find Arya's knee moving very quickly towards his face. It connected, knocking him backwards, if it had not been for him starting to move his head back from the blow, it would have broken his nose, and probably neck as well.

Rolling backwards over the ground to a safe distance away he quickly stood up and spun his blade in his hand. Again and again they clashed the battle going on for well over an hour, Arya having to use up energy from both Firnen and the jewel set in the hilt of Támerlein. It was without a doubt the most physically challenging match she had been in since she battled with Shruikan. Bergan however was showing no signs of exertion as he almost effortlessly dodged or blocked all of her attacks. Patience was beginning to wear thin for Arya as she tried as hard as she could to get the upper-hand in the spar, **I cannot continue for much longer. At this rate passing out from exhaustion will become very likely. **Arya commented as she got a moments break from the torrent of swordplay.

**Should we join minds and attack in a different manor?** Firnen inquired becoming ever worried about the condition of his rider.

**I think that would be a good idea but distracting him first would be even more of a help.** Arya replied, as she and Firnen merged their minds there was no further need for words as they both knew exactly what the other was thinking. Arya prowled round to the left, putting her plan into motion but to her surprise, Bergan just stood there and turned on the spot, keeping his face towards Arya, sheathed his sword and Arya faltered in surprise.

"I think this match has gone on long enough, don't you?" Bergan spoke.

"It has certainly continued longer than I expected." Arya agreed,

"I no longer have the wish to test your swordplay; you seem to have improved since we last met. How about we now test our minds?" Bergan asked with such strange authority in his voice that Arya lowered her sword and then sheathed it,

"You no longer wish to test me?" Arya asked "I agree to the match of minds but I dislike the way you belittle me."

"No, no, not belittle, I have been interested into how you may have improved over the last century. Let us begin." Bergan replied standing unmoving from the spot at which he stood.

Arya balled up her mind merging it further with Firnen and then formed it into almost a lance, and then struck she encountered no resistance, and no mind, just like Murtagh had said. She instantly retreated back into herself and erected her own barriers.

"My turn?" Bergan asked, sounding like he was smiling underneath his hood.

Arya reinforced her barriers with everything she had, focusing on one thing, one person, one man, one emotion. One thing that was the strongest thing she could think of. A few seconds later she felt the first feelings of another presence, first it was just a small prod, testing the boundaries of the barriers he was facing, the mind then suddenly retreated as if in surprise, then it came back, ridiculously strong, but instead of the single spike Arya was prepared for it was like an all-encompassing hug, it was a technique she had never witnessed before. She froze her back straight and solid. Trying to keep the ever increasing pressure of the mind she felt constricting around her barriers from entering her mind, she focussed more and more on the feelings that had developed over the past 200 years. Bergan, still applying the pressure to the elf's mind, started to reach up and then, very slowly remove his hood from his face, the shadow drawing back so excruciatingly slowly that she wanted to run over there and remove it herself. Then the face came into view just as the pressure increased, over the limit of Arya's defences, she was swamped by a conscience, one she recognised but had not felt for such a very long time. Elation filled her and then as she saw "Bergan's" face she gasped.

It was Brom. Then confusion took over from the elation she had first felt, Brom had died over 200 years ago and yet here was? What was this? Brom's face then rippled and changed, straight to the face she had expected to see after his mind had broken into hers, Eragon. There he was looking the same and yet different to when he had left.

He still had the mop of brown hair and deep hazel eyes, and yet he looked more elfish than she remembered, his eyes were more slanted than before, his ears more pointed, his cheekbones more pronounced yet still not as much as an actual elf. She remembered how much she had thought about him over the last 2 centuries, and the amount her feelings for him had developed.

**Hello. Missed me?**


	5. Chapter 5 - You Returned

_Hi guys, So I have spoken to my tutor at my school and he has agreed with me that I can use this story as part of my Extended Project course, I would very much appreciate reviews and and Constrictive criticism as to what could be changed to make it better._

If you find any grammatical errors, or sentences that don't make sense, PM me and I will sort them out.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE, I WAS JUST VERY DISAPPOINTED WITH HOW IT ENDED AND WANTED TO WRITE THE NEXT BIT :P

Reviews:

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.

I am going to have to take a break from writing the story, so updates from the story will be about 2 weeks apart for the next month or so as I have 8 exams coming up, **8!** And their all A-levels. I have no idea what the American equivalent is but it's a pretty big deal. Sorry, but I will try to update at some point.

Chapter 5 - You Return

**Attacking someone's mind after losing a sparring match isn't the friendliest thing in the world now is it? **Eragon grinned as he withdrew from her mind.

"Eragon? How? Why?" She stuttered several times before composing herself, "You said you could never return, in this tongue, how have you?"

"I did indeed say I could never return, but about 50 years ago, I reviewed the memory of the prophecy and spoke to Angela, and we both realised that it said someday I would leave and never return, until that day arrives I shall, as I can, come and go as I please." Eragon replied, also switching to the ancient language, and then back, raising his voice so that the overseers could hear. "I do believe that this victory should be yours as it is not proper that a man with knowledge such as mine should be allowed to win, maybe even to compete, therefore I submit to the fact that I lost this fight."

The applause began to die down and a sudden hush arrived over the audience as the news that the elf who won has actually a human, and rumours began to circulate that he was an all-powerful being that had defeated Galbatorix 2 centuries ago, and had now returned.

"I think maybe we should take this conversation elsewhere, maybe even calling council with the Human queen and king along with the Elven. Do you not agree?" Eragon asked as he made his way back to the competitors' tent calling over his shoulder, "Maybe you should collect your crown or prize, and then join us."

Arya just stood there, in complete shock and awe as the man she had dreamed about for the last **200 Years** just walked away with a smile on his face, then in the quietest voice she could she spoke the name that had been ingrained so deep into her memory, she had never once forgotten it. His name, Eragon's true name, but he showed no recognition and carried on walking. A presence nudged hers, and realising it was Eragon she let her defences down to the state where he would be able to talk to her.

**I heard that, and as you have now probably realized, I have changed. In more ways than one, but never have I stopped loving and longing for you. **Eragon spoke so boldly into her mind and it shocked her. He was the only one that had ever been blunt with his words about their feelings for her. She wondered why he had been this blatant with his claims that his love had not faltered, and then remembered that she had used her feelings for him as her barriers; they had developed into what could only be described as a solid wall of emotion and faith.

Arya, after being awarded a small but intricate golden tiara to put with the other 199, she had won over the same amount of years, came to the Human's royal tent to partake in the meeting of Eragon with Queen Shadre. Just in time to hear Eragon announce that he wished to call a formal meeting of the Races in Illrea a week from that day, Shadre agreed to contact all of the other leaders and arrange the meeting so that they could talk about what was to come. The meeting was adjourned and just as Eragon left he noticed Murtagh waiting on the other side, he stormed across to Eragon and punched him, right in the stomach, which would have hurt if he hadn't caught the punch an inch before it made contact.

"So you use me as a messenger and then come anyway, why?" Murtagh demanded.

"I did not decide to come until after you had left, and I decided it would be fun to surprise you all." Eragon replied.

"But you got here before I did. You must have left whilst I was contacting Arya, and I was still at Gildi Shur'tugal." Murtagh claimed.

"And you should know that travelling long distances is not a problem for me anymore!" Eragon retorted starting to get slightly irritated by the questions and claims.

"What do you mean about it not being a problem?" Arya had also finished talking to the Queen now and had walked into the middle of the argument.

"I would like to know the details, about the transportation spell, because all you would tell me before is that you have made it more efficient for travel, but other than that, like the wording, you have kept me in the dark." Murtagh added before Eragon could respond.

"Ok," He said silencing any further questions and pausing to think up a compromise, "Meet me tonight by the forest and I will answer you and we can talk about whatever else you wish to talk about."

Both Arya and Murtagh agreed, and the later went on his way to find thorn and go for a fly.

"I just have one more question which would like to have answered now. Where is Saphira?" Arya asked as they began to make their way back to the small camp that Arya had made on the fringes of the forest.

"Well, at the moment she is flying here with all the other dragons and the riders are merged in with the group of people here and have been since the Blood-Oath Celebration. However the details on that will have to wait until the meeting of the races next week, as it is complicated and I don't want to have to explain it more than once."

"What did you think of Eragon?" Queen Shadre asked Jamie, her adviser.

"He looked to be extremely powerful and wise," He told her "He overpowered everyone he came up against with very little effort, including Arya and Murtagh, who are the most powerful people I knew before this last tournament, it would be a very good idea to become a friend of his, and an even better idea to get him to both trust and like us. By gaining his favour we could become a lot more influential within the council"

"That is all well and good, but obviously that wouldn't work well, as he already has ties with the dwarves, if I remember rightly he is somewhat of a foster brother to the Dwarf King, Orik, and it was also rumoured that he was in some sort of a relationship with the former Queen of Elves, Arya." Shadre replied. "But I was asking what you thought about him as a person, he seems to be bit of a joker what with the way he made his entrance, and also seems to be very confident in his ability. I would like to know his limits, and also test his morals and allegiance."

"Ok, I think that maybe we wait until either during, or after the meeting to ask him questions on this matter." Jamie suggested lowering his voice as a guard patrol passed in front of the tent.

"Fine, what matters should we," Queen Shadre was interrupted by the sound her personal guards, The Nighthawks, stand up to challenge someone attempting to enter the tent. There was a loud clang and one of the guards fell through the tent opening, unconscious. There was the sound of more fighting, and grunts coming from the entrance to the tent.

"My Lady, hide in at the back of the tent and stay there until reinforcements arrive." Jamie almost shouted as he turned and drew his two swords, facing the entrance of the tent. Just as he finished speaking a dark figure in a mask and a cloak appeared through the tent entrance and pounced at him, almost catlike. In one swift movement he had relieved Jamie of one of his swords, sending it into the ground with a kick, and knocking the man backwards with a punch to the gut. Jamie doubled over, winded, but stood up immediately wincing in pain and dived forwards swinging perfectly at the assailant's neck, but it did not reach its target as it was intercepted, and wrenched from his grasp. Then the attacker just backed off and stabbed the sword into the dirt. Jamie looked on in confusion as the man just stood there and removed his mask, when it came off, he was smiling, and it was Eragon. Jamie looked up in confusion and anger, just as the Queen raced forwards shouting with a dagger clenched in her left hand, which was swiftly removed from her and then handed back to her hilt first. The fear and rage in her eyes changed to surprise as she looked up at the man standing before her holding the enchanted daggers blade as if it didn't bother him one bit.

"Why?" She asked simply as her Nighthawks began to stand themselves up looking around for the attacker that had knocked all of them without a second glance.

"I apologise your majesty for doing that but it was necessary to test to see if you had the right standard guards around you, and I could not warn you as that would kind of ruin the point of having a surprise training exercise." Eragon grinned as he walked over to Jamie who had just coughed blood on the floor and healed him without saying a word. "You may feel a bit achy for the next couple of hours; I did punch you quite hard."

"STOP!" Queen Shadre commanded Nighthawks as they all realised where their attacker had gone and started to move at him. "Lord Eragon, would you please heal the guards you attacked on the way in? I would also appreciate it if you fully explained yourself."

"They are already healed, I put them to sleep and healed them the moment I defeated each of them and as for explaining myself, and I wanted to test the quality of the guards you had around you to see if the mighty Nighthawks has retained their presence around the queen or if they had been replaced by softer stuff." Eragon replied as he pulled a chair over and sat down in it, waiting for the queen to do the same.

"Leave us," She ordered her guards, and then to Eragon, "What is it you would like to talk about?"

"I have come here for a few reasons, one: I wanted to check that the Nighthawks were still up to scratch, which they are. Two: to answer any questions you may have, though some I will leave until the meeting of races, later in the week and finally to check up on Nasuada's descendants and make sure that you are well." Eragon told her as Jamie also pulled up a chair to listen and add questions of his own.

"Right," the Queen started and then, looking rather flustered, hesitated as though to think up some questions to ask him. "I would like to know where your allegiances lie, and of your relationship with all of the other races of Alagaesia."

"To first answer the question of my allegiance, I am loyal to the land of Alagaesia and the people who protect the peace. If you are loyal to the people of the land and work you're hardest to protect the peace between the nations then I will in turn be loyal to you. The riders are an independent committee who answer only to me; I shall not allow any previous ties affect their judgement. As soon as a dragon hatches to them and marks the individual with a Gedwëy ignasia they are released from all other bonds of allegiance and must join me at Gildi Shur'tugal, being guided there by their guards, who would be in charge of ferrying the Dragon egg until it hatched, and Vanir, the Race Ambassador.

"My relationship with different races are different from most, as I'm sure you have been taught by your predecessor, as I am a foster brother of the Dwarf King Orik and therefore a member of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, I am also a human/Elf combo, as of 200 years ago when the Dragons of old saw it in their interests to change me and make me more able to defeat Galbatorix, I also am a hero of the Urgralgra, as I added them to the blood pact for the riders. This as a whole means that every race in Alagaesia has a claim on me in some way shape or form, but I, as a person and the lead dragon rider am alone in my standpoint, and can be ordered by no-one except for one that is."

"And who is that one that you speak of?" the Queen questioned curiously.

"Saphira, she is the only one who can sway my decisions." Eragon replied with a smile.

"What of rumours that you are in a relationship with the former Elf Queen, Arya?" Shadre asked.

Eragon's eyes flashed with annoyance, "I do not know where those rumors originated from, but my personal life, especially in that much detail, is strictly my own, and I will not divulge on that matter at all."

Shadre had winced as Eragon raised his voice firmly "I apologize for prying, but I am in need of information on you as all that I know of you is rumours and myths."

"I understand, but for more information on my training and the training of the other dragon riders I am afraid that you shall have to wait for the meeting." Eragon said with a smile.

"Fine, we shall see you there." Queen Shadre said standing and suppressing her annoyance that she was unable to ask more questions that she had quickly planned in her head.

With that Eragon strode out of the tent, stopping only briefly to apologize to the nighthawks he had knocked out on the way in. After leaving sight of the Royal tent, Eragon began to run and he didn't stop, not until he reached the edge of the forest, darkness had already started to fall on the plains, and he realised that he was meant to be meeting Arya and Murtagh. He sat down in the knot of a tree and relaxed, casting out his mind, looking for two other very special minds.

He found them, only a couple of miles west from him and he stood again, withdrawing into himself again and setting off at a quick jog. It only took about 5 minutes for Eragon to cover the distance between them and he soon came across what looked to him like a temporary camp, even though it was still light there was a fire burning in the middle the clearing, Arya was sitting by it singing in the ancient language and Murtagh sitting on Thorn's left forepaw, leaning back watching the sparks as they flew off the top of the fire. Eragon thought about joining them immediately but then thought more of it and just leant against a tree and watched.

Arya's singing got louder and louder until it started to and the flames started to swirl faster, they turned into a roiling ball of flame, it was beautiful. She continued to sing but not quite as loud, it continued to quiet to almost a whisper.

"When do you think he will turn up? He's already late." Murtagh asked her but still looking at the sky. "Also you are very good at that."

"He is already here, but waiting for the right moment." Arya said as she stopped he chanting but the ball of flames stayed above the fire. "You see my spell was to make a ball with the shape of an owl in it, the on in the air has a symbol of a Yawë on it. What I want to know is how he did it without making a sound and with no detectable expulsion of magic."

"You noticed then." Eragon chuckled as he walked out from the shadows only a few steps behind Arya. "Well, I'm here then, ask away. Whatever you need to know."

"You know one of the things I want to know, I asked you it just a few seconds ago." Arya said with a smile and a certain amount of curiosity.

"Well then, I will tell you exactly how I managed to do that, along with how I managed to completely hide my presence right after you join us."

"Fine I'm coming, I'm coming," Murtagh sighed as he sat up, and made his way over to the fire and sat down opposite Arya and looked up towards Eragon's face and saw it had a slight grin on it, but also that it did not even slightly change when he moved his positions

"I was not on about you," Eragon told him turning to stare straight at large tree behind on the other side of the just to the left of where Murtagh had been sitting just about a few seconds ago. "Angela, I'm still going to talk but I dislike eavesdroppers, and I would also like to ask you a few questions."

A sharp laugh came from the tree and the frizzy haired witch came from around the tree, "You got me, I will answer your questions, but only I want to."

Eragon's smile widened "That suits me to the ground, Grey Lady."

Angela gasped and looked at him in shock.


	6. Chapter 6 - Explanations

_Hi guys, So I have spoken to my tutor at my school and he has agreed with me that I can use this story as part of my Extended Project course, I would very much appreciate reviews and and Constrictive criticism as to what could be changed to make it better._

If you find any grammatical errors, or sentences that don't make sense, PM me and I will sort them out.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE, I WAS JUST VERY DISAPPOINTED WITH HOW IT ENDED AND WANTED TO WRITE THE NEXT BIT :P

**I would like to ask anyone who enjoys this, or does not, to review/PM me, telling me about any parts you liked, any parts that could be improved and/or and parts which are terrible so that I can redo/change/delete them.**

**Any artwork, to use as the cover would be greatly appreciated from any Artists that read this :D**

Chapter 6 - Explanations

As night fell and the darkness drew in all who had homes in Illrea made their way back to them whilst the others started to return to their tents that had been arranged along the edge of the curtain wall. Sunset faded to nothing and fires started to spark into life allowing silhouettes to be seen from right across the plain. One tent in particular looked very strange as it had blue flames lighting up the inside and the silhouettes of all the main races of Alagaesia. If anyone were to see the tent and not know who the inhabitants were, which was almost everyone at the camp, then they would see an unprecedented sight of all the main races of the world, talking and laughing, having a very good time together.

"So, what do you think about the reaction Ebrithil got from Arya-Elda?" Tasler asked

"It was quite funny really, but I think that the real reaction we should watch for is the one on everyone's face when the Dragons arrive tomorrow!" Ciran chuckled and the rest of them agreed. After talking about Eragon's win in the tournament and his submission to give Arya the crown, four people got up and left the tent excusing themselves to fatigue. To anyone watching from the other tents then they would be in for a shock as two massive Kull, two Elves and a dwarf appeared from the tent flap, but there was no-one anywhere to be seen in the area, they had all turned in for the night.

"What do you think about Ebrithil's task for us?" Ciran asked the remaining 3 other people, all of them human, 1 of them female, and the other 3 male.

"How do you mean?" Tasler replied curiously, "He is just asking us to do our duty as riders, though we are not full Shur'tugal we are the closest thing right now apart from Ebrithil himself."

"But he asked us to keep an eye out for any trouble. Why would there be any trouble these days especially in these games?" Ciran asked rhetorically, "I think he just wanted to come back, and talk with his old friends and to have some different company."

"Then why would he ask us to keep an eye on them and not send us scouting the wilderness?"

"Maybe he wanted us to talk to people, test us again, but in a different way this time? I think I will have to ask him tomorrow when we meet him."

"Fine, you do that I'm going to get some sleep" Raynie told him and then she began strip down, ready to get into her sleeping sack.

"I will and don't pretend that you don't want to know what he says because you want to as much as me." Ciran replied whilst he too began to strip down to his undergarments for sleeping.

Soon all four people had settled down and were staring at the ceiling of the tent, the only two still speak was the completely pale skinned man in the corner, he was barely one to talk in a group, he was the _oldest_ of the entire group. He had been a rider for almost 150 years, he had been the first person to arrive on Gildi Shur'tugal after Eragon and his group had, and built the fortress into the side of the singular mountain at the very centre of the Island system. Lantie wasn't the actual oldest of the new order, two of the three elves are older than him, by a few years.

"Lant, what do you think about being home?" Ciran asked suddenly, breaking the silence that had filled the air.

"My home is at Gildi Shur'tugal, this land is just where I used to live." Lantie replied stoically, before turning over on his side facing away from everyone else and then being still.

* * *

"H-h-h-how did you find out?" Angela stuttered. "I left those roots, and that name centuries ago. There should be no-one alive today that knows that title, or any of the details about the Grey Folk."

"Knowledge is one of the reasons I chose the island system I did for the Riders to live on." Eragon replied with a wry smile, "I never told you over the last 100 years after I found this piece of information, well; actually it was a whole library of information, a very large library, and very interesting."

Angela gasped again, "Gizli Kütüphane, which was lost before the binding of magic, decades before!"

"I found that out when I opened the vault and spoke to the keeper, he passed on his knowledge and memories to me and then left this world, after of course, extracting a promise from me to keep the location of 'The Hidden Library' a secret to all but and other Grey Folk or their offspring. I have so far located two of such people but am yet to inform one of them about my knowledge of their past." Eragon replied in such a matter-of-fact way that is seemed as though it had been common knowledge. "One of those people is you, Angela, and the other is a high ranking elfish magician in the royal court by the name of 'Gideon'."

Arya and Murtagh had been sitting by the fire mouths open staring at the two others talking animatedly. At the mention of Gideon, Arya jolted and gasped, "Gideon is a descendant of the Grey Folk? Why did he keep it such a secret?"

Angela spoke first, cutting Eragon off as he opened his mouth, "For the same reason that I concealed my identity as the head healer of the Grey Folk and now, the last surviving member of my race, by the look of shock on your face Arya, I would guess that a good job was done by me in the concealing those details. Also by the lack of surprise on your face, Eragon, I believe you had already found this out."

"I did, but your reason for Gideon hiding his identity is not right" Eragon then proceeded to explain in great depth how the contents of the library had included a book with the names of all of the Grey Folk and any of their descendants. It turned out that Gideon didn't know that his father was the head scholar in the Grey Folk's times, Gideon was born after his father's death and his mother had sworn an oath of secrecy which she had been held to till her death by an extremely severe fever. "The only one that knows of this other than the ones in this group is Saphira."

"Can we ask our questions now Eragon-Ebrithil" Murtagh asked with a slight amount of irony and sarcasm in his voice. They had met there to ask him in the first place but the conversation had gone off topic and had become Angela and Eragon talking about not much in particular.

"Of course brother, I had almost forgotten the purpose of this meeting." Eragon replied with a smile.

"I will go first then," Arya spoke first and authoritatively, "What sort of training have you done over the last 200 years that you can so easily over-power Murtagh, Myself and Firnen without even breaking a sweat?"

Eragon sighed and hesitated, as if wondering just how much he could tell them, "5 years after my party and I landed on the island and had most of the citadel complete the first of the wild dragons hatched, there was much celebration and jubilation amongst our party as it meant that we had succeeded in finding a peaceful and safe place for dragons to hatch, when said hatchling was old enough to fend for himself, after about 4 weeks, I took him to the furthest island from Alagaesia and helped him to create the start of a den, with the help of Saphira, for the rest of the wild eggs to be brought to and hatch, Saphira and myself then spent the next two years over there, contacting Blödhgarm and instructing him on what to do next, along with the progress of the wild dragons, until there was a sufficient amount of mature adult dragons to be able to protect their young and eggs. Whilst I was there I formed a close bond of both trust and respect with the newly risen dragons especially the first hatched male, who agreed to let me name him Skulbanti, and his mate. I then returned to the main island to find that the elves had not only completed most of the castle but had also started to sing the tallest and oldest trees in the surrounding woods into houses for themselves, I also helped, letting them use the vast amounts of energy I had stored up in my time with the dragons to finish the citadel and their houses. By the end of the tenth year of us being in the land I had mapped the entirety of the surrounding Islands with the help of the elves and Saphira. That is also when I sent the first egg back to Alagaesia with the small group of elves which had decide that they would like to return to their homeland. The same week that the group left I discovered the location of 'The Hidden Library' and then proceeded to learn what I could from the teachings of old.

Soon I had read all that I needed to and travelled to an Island that I had found which was entirely sand. A true desert island. I then spent the following years alone; I isolated myself from both Saphira and Blödhgarm, so that I could train on my own with only a select few old Eldunari to correct any mistakes I made, in wording and in practice. In a surprisingly short few weeks, I had accomplished something which has not been done since the Grey Folk disappeared. I have mastered transformation and transportation magic, as practiced to change appearances and locations respectively. That answers a question I believe Murtagh asked earlier on today, and as for my other training...

When I returned to the Brenna ou kastali (Castle of Light) which is what we named the main citadel, I spent many hours a day practicing in a way the Eldunari of old taught me, which gave me a way to spar against myself, although the technique is secret, it basically involved creating a false plain in the mind and then creating an opponent of your choice. After surpassing my own image I got all of the Eldunari and Saphira to remember anything they could about each of you, Arya and Murtagh, and I then sparred with a version of yourselves, once I had surpassed those images I moved on to other training as well, which I do not wish to discuss right now. Though I did begin to improve my mental dexterity by battling my mind against those of the Eldunari, Glaedr in particular.

As soon as Lantie arrived I began focusing on his education. He learned very quickly though I did slow the process a bit so that he did not receive the rushed education that I did. I believe that even though he is younger by a fair amount than both of you, he could put up a strong fight, though the victor of said battles I am unsure on.

As each of the new riders and their dragons arrived on the island the training became more and more time consuming, eventually I had to delegate each rider one of the 11 elven spellweavers to become their mentor and teacher. Throughout the training of each of the riders, I occasionally intervened to test them and check that they were keeping up with the training. I am truly surprised that over 200 years only 10 eggs have hatched. It made me feel the need to return as obviously this land is not safe enough yet for the eggs to hatch. I have returned to scour the countries for reason behind the building darkness that has started to threaten this land. Other details on this I am afraid will have to wait for after the Race Meet later on this week, as I am still unsure as what has been happening within the monarchies."

After a few minutes pause letting the details of the revelations sank in for all three of the audience until the silence was broken

"You seem to have indeed had a life of excitement and challenges and whilst your training against yourself and us explains the improvement of your swordsmanship, it does little to explain the increases in speed and strength which you displayed yesterday and today." Murtagh stated looking curiously at Eragon, studying his face for any reaction, "Also whilst on the Islands helping with the training, I never once saw you train with you blade and you never revealed to me that you had found your fathers sword. We are supposed to be friends, how can I trust you completely if you don't tell me things like that!"

Towards the end of his sentence Murtagh's voice began to raise a little showing that he was starting to get a little annoyed.

"The only thing I say about these secrets is that I'm sorry, though Angela will tell you that sometimes secrets are necessary to protect those that you love." as he said those words, he glanced across at Arya and flashed a quick smile that disappeared as soon as it appeared, If Arya hadn't been studying his appearance still she would have missed it.

"Indeed lead rider, secrets are the most important form of information, well, the withholding of it anyway." Angela laughed, as she too had noticed the glance and the smile, "Well I shall return to my own camp now to prepare for tomorrow's day of travelling."

"And may I inquire as to where you plan on going?" Eragon asked as she turned to leave the clearing.

"You may." Was all that came from the witch and then she continued on her way.

Eragon grinned, slightly amused at the way that she had avoided answering the question properly. "I am also going to move on and find a place for myself to settle down for the night, I have to meet with my students in the morn to speak to them about any information they have found out and then continue to some more training." He said as he too made to leave the camp and make his way back towards the main camp to find a tent.

"Eragon, would I be able to join you for the morning for the training? I feel as though I need to begin to learn more about the race that I became a part of many years ago." Arya asked almost embarrassed that she was having to ask for training from someone much younger than her,

"Of course, you will always be welcome at any of my training sessions, although I will have to ask you to refer to me with the same courtesy as the other students, using either Ebrithil or Master when addressing me." Eragon replied with a grin.

"If you insist," Arya sighed rolling her eyes sarcastically "I would expect to have to do nothing less. Good night Ebrithil."

"Sleep well Arya svit-kona, you shall need it for tomorrow as I want to test your abilities in full. You too Murtagh" Eragon smiled as he turned and began to stride confidently away from the fire in the centre of the clearing and into the night.

"I think that I may have to stay here for the night if that is alright Arya, Thorn appears to have gone to sleep already." Both Murtagh and Arya could now hear the snoring of their dragons now that they had no-one talking to hold their attention.

"That's fine; I shall see you in the morning." Arya said as she curled up next to Firnen's belly and proceeded to sleep fall straight to sleep.

Murtagh sat still, staring at the fire for a few minutes before he too walked over to his dragon and settled down for the night, after muttering a few lines in the ancient language to set up wards to awaken him if someone approached or when the sun began to rise.

Eragon waved his hand of to the side of him and a ball of light came into existence, and then began to sing in the ancient language. With his new knowledge and energy there was soon a very fine bed made from a live and very old oak tree. Eragon hesitated for a few moments and then began to sing again this time a small knot of wood pushed through the forest floor in front of him and then began to grow and swell. After about 2 minutes of careful singing, he broke off the spell and with another wave of his hand the light he had previously created disappeared with a pop and at the same time the knot of wood burst into flames creating a nicely sized camp fire. Eragon sat on the edge of his newly made bed and crossed his legs closing his eyes and then reaching out with his mind until he felt the presence that he had expected to.  
**Angela, it is extremely rude to spy on people. If you wish to ask some more questions then ask away and I shall decide if I should answer them. **Speaking directly into the mind of the startled witch who had, once again, hidden herself behind a tree on the edge of the clearing Eragon had sat in.

"Well now, I know what it feels like to be found time and time again when I am trying my hardest to stay hidden." Angela told him as she made her way out, into the clearing with an unhappy face. "How long did you know I was there?"  
"I knew you were going to follow me from the moment you cast the invisibility spell on yourself when you were out of sight." Eragon replied, slightly amused at her grim features.  
"If I was out of sight and did not speak then how did you know I had used an invisibility spell?"  
"Even when not using the ancient language, nature knows when a powerful magic user uses a spell, although I knew because I was using a moth to track your movements and keep an eye on you." Eragon told her with a chuckle.  
"But you were conversing with Arya and Murtagh still, how can you posses a creature and still remain able to talk and think from you're original body?" Angela queried looking more and more confused.  
"I told you, I trained for many hours improving my mental dexterity by battling against multiple Eldunari."  
"Now, you never mentioned multiple." Angela replied grumpily looking a bit put out at having to ask for answers for a change. "I have decided that I would also like to join you in your training session, just so I can test **your **abilities, and see how much have improved since we last met."  
"Fine, the more the merrier, except when trying to hold a quiet meeting and have to try and keep over 30 urgals from roaring their agreement with every decision." Eragon replied pulling a blanket out of his pack and beginning to settle down for the night.  
"Good I shall see you then. Eragon" Angela then strode out of the clearing and back towards the main camp.


	7. Chapter 7 - Sparring

If you find any grammatical errors, or sentences that don't make sense, PM me and I will sort them out.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE, I WAS JUST VERY DISAPPOINTED WITH HOW IT ENDED AND WANTED TO WRITE THE NEXT BIT :P

Soon, I will be going through all of the reviews and PM's I got about errors, and changing them all on my PC and uploading the chapters again. Thank you to everyone who reads my story, I really appreciate it. I now only have 3 exams left, so the updates should go back to being once a week but no promises yet.

Chapter 7 - Sparring

Arya woke up an hour before sunrise, just as the sky was beginning to turn a shade of dark red. She stretched her arms and rose from her blankets and carefully made her way from the clearing, so as not to awaken Murtagh who was still sleeping curled up next to Thorn's side, to a stream she had found the previous evening. It struck Arya as she was going through the third stage of rimgar, that she did not know where Eragon had gone last night and whether he had found a suitable place to sleep, or if he had just curled up next to a tree. After washing her arms and body of the perspiration and grime that she had gained over the previous night and her exercises that morning, Arya decided to sit and meditate quickly to allow for her heart rate to allow to drop back to its normal state.

She let down her barriers and allowed her mind to spread and engulf all of her surroundings. She noticed and acknowledged the plants, trees and insects but then moved her attention elsewhere moving from life to life, plant to plant, creature to creature. This method kept her occupied for well over 15 minutes until she encountered a vast swirling mind, the likes of which she had never felt before.

**What is that? **She thought to herself. **It's like a pool of knowledge. Just sitting there, I wonder what it actually is. **With that she opened her eyes and stood herself up, remaining in the relaxed state she had fallen into and made her way through the forest in direction of the presence she had felt. Reaching out her mind again Arya pinpointed the location of the strange mind and continued to try and find it. Making her way towards the strange mind, she could smell the scent of a burnt out fire. She crept quietly towards what was now obviously a campsite. Just as she stepped out from behind a tree, she felt the cold touch of metal on the back of her neck and the soft voice in her ear "Dead."

"Eragon," she whirled around and danced away from the blade of a familiar brown eyed rider. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, _student_" Eragon said, "I just so happen to have camped here over night, I walked two miles from your camp, so the question should be, what are _you _doing here?"

"I was meditating by the stream over there," Arya informed him quickly concealing her shock and anger, at having been found, behind a stony facade, "I felt a presence and came to investigate, it turned out to be you. If you camped here where is your bedroll?" Even through her bland mask the tips of her ears and the edges of her cheekbones began to turn pink.

"I no longer have a need to carry such things with me, I have improved my magical abilities as I mentioned last night so I can now just sing anything that I desire out of wood from a tree. I sang myself a fireplace and a bed, and then this morning I sang the bed back into the tree and the fire had already burned out so I buried the ashes." He told her whilst staring into the intense green eyes that he had missed so much whilst in his self-imposed exile, and then sighed, "Ah, I have missed you Arya"

Just as the previous blush began to dissipate this statement brought it back with a new vigour, "And I, you my old friend. It has been far too long since we spoke, face to face."

"Aye that it has!" Eragon replied with a short exhale that could have been a sigh, or just a deep breath. "In the flesh it has been little under 200 years but in other forms only... what, 10?"

"That sounds about right," Arya replied with a curt nod, "I must return to my camp now and prepare for the sparring session you planned in little over half an hour."

"Wait," Eragon spoke with such authority that she could only obey, "I shall fetch my swords and cloak and then we can travel back to your camp together, so as to awaken Murtagh and get him ready for the little sparring session that lies ahead." He walked through the small clearing to a slight alcove in a tree, reached in a pulled out 2 rider blades in their sheaths, both were blue, but one had a slight iridescent sheen over its hilt and had the colour of the mid-morning sky on a clear day, the other was a deep and flat colour it was the colour of the deepest parts of the ocean on a bright summer day. Eragon turned and began to fix both sheaths to his belt, as he was doing so the cloak, which had been hung on a branch next to him, started to hover. It spread itself out and the loosely planted itself on to Eragon's back. "Right then, let's go." Arya didn't move a muscle, "What's the matter?"

"That is the third time now; I have witnessed you casting magic without using the ancient language. Why do you risk yourself like that? One stray thought and who knows what might happen!" Arya spoke in almost a whisper; her shock at him using magic like that for such meaningless tasks was easily recognisable in her voice.

"200 years of training does not leave you on the same level as others, especially when you have over a thousand more of experience just waiting to be used." Eragon said with a smile, "I get the feeling that you will want to come back with me when I go so that you can train as well?"

"Yes, I would like to come, but not just for training," Arya said, her gaze now resting on his warm brown eyes, "The last 100 years have been especially hard for me. Just as I was getting to know someone properly, I was torn away from them by my duty to the elven race," Arya's eyes were now swimming with sadness pain, "For the first fif..." she was then interrupted as a finger was placed on her lips,

"We can talk about this later, maybe over a meal or a drink, but for now, let us just remember each other and get to the sparring field for a training session." A gleam had risen in his eyes now that was telling her nothing. It really confused her as she used to be able to tell exactly what he was thinking, and what his next move would be, but there was nothing.** Maybe his feelings have changed, what if he no longer loves me, now that I have finally got the chance to be with him, it he were to...** But then she was interrupted in mid-sentence.

**He will not turn you down, his feelings have not changed, you were told as much yesterday after the fight, or has your memory completely failed you?** Firnen spoke groggily having just woken up and felt her thoughts coursing through him.

**Sorry Firnen, It's just he has changed so much, I barely recognise him. But I still feel an attraction pulling me towards him; it is as though my heart is going to jump straight out of my chest and into his hand.** Arya thought to him, sending with it a wave of her emotions.

**I can feel it too, but I have the feeling he may change his mind if you ignore him much longer.** Firnen told her with a chuckle as he stretched out where he had awoken.

Arya gasped, realising that Eragon had been just standing there observing her the whole time,

"It's alright, dragons, I know, I get that rather more often than you might think when training riders." Eragon assured her when he noticed that she was back.

"I think maybe we should start to head back," Arya suggested with a small embarrassed smile in his direction. "Just out of curiosity, how did you know?" they both began walking as she asked her question.

"As I said, training riders it happens quite a lot but, I have noticed that when someone is talking to their dragon they generally get a slightly glazed look in their eyes and I could also feel the waves of thought passing between you and Firnen." Eragon told her and then quickly added, "I couldn't hear them though, I was merely able to feel their presence."

"Right, I will watch out for that then too, later." Arya replied and then challenged him to a race back to her clearing, which he agreed to. They both set of at a fast pace, with this only being a short 2 mile run they were both able to run flat out, all the way. As they began to near the clearing Arya's breath began to come in gulps rather than steady breaths, Eragon's however just stayed relaxed and even, as though he were on a morning jog. Then suddenly he shot forwards, faster than Arya thought possible.

"That," Arya gasped when she caught up at the camp "Was unfair! How in the name of Gûntera have you become so fast?"

"Training Arya, and lots of it!" Eragon laughed, as he shook Murtagh awake and then danced back to dodge the knife in Murtagh's hand, "Ah, that was close; I forgot you slept with a knife."

"Damn it Eragon, could you not be a bit quieter when waking someone up?" Murtagh complained groggily as he stood and stretched, Thorn opened one eye from where was lying and growled, **Careful Eragon, you may be the lead rider but I am slightly hungry, and you woke me just now.**

"Yeah, because you could do that!" Eragon laughed as he began to walk towards the edge of the forest, "And then face the wrath of Saphira when she gets here later on today." Firnen perked up opening both eyes and sitting upright, **she is getting here today?**

"Yes, hopefully about midday, I will meet you four down by the main camp in half an hour" With that, he strode out of the camp and disappeared.

* * *

20 minutes later Ayra leapt off Firnen, and Murtagh from Thorn, when they were still 20 foot from the ground. They landed into a crouch, and stayed there. Murtagh stood and walked to the group of riders that had formed to prepare for the sparring session that was about to happen. Arya however stayed exactly where she was and just raised her head, to look into the eyes of the man she had loved, longed and been confused by for over 200 years. She had watched him grow from a young farm boy to a Dragon Rider, to a hero, to a legend, and then finally to a man, her man. Arya knew her feelings had developed over the time that they had been apart, but she still had some problems revealing her feelings to her, and allowing them to be publically known. **If I could just get some time with him alone, then I could talk properly to him about my feelings, and ask him the many questions I have.**

**Little one, **Firnen's deep voice vibrated through her mind, **if you really wish him to know the extent of your feelings then just ask him. It is no good punishing yourself for the mistake we both made when we parted our ways with Eragon and Saphira, there is no need to blame yourself. At the time it was the right decision, now focus Eragon is talking.**

Arya snapped back to the present and stood walking towards the group.

"Riders, it was recently brought to my attention that there two amongst us who I believe ready to advance to the next stage of their education, they have excelled at both peer to peer combat and their studies. I have decided that today, I am not only going to test you all on your ability to work together, but I am also going to test myself." All of the younger rider's perked up, their eyes widening slightly, to Arya's surprise she also recognised shock in the faces of all the riders present, even the Urgals showed a small amount in their eyes. "Today, for the first time I am confident that you are ready to face me in a match, but be warned, I will not go easy on you, any of you. Now, go and prepare, you have 10 minutes to plan and discuss the best methods you can think of to defeat me." When Eragon finished speaking all of his students turned walked a short distance away, before circling in on each other and starting to talk. "You should probably go and join them. They could use your help; I have only ever sparred against one of them, Lantie. That was when I first started teaching and I decided it would not happen again, but that is a story for another time," He finished with a half grimace, "I have a feeling that they will need your help."

"I think someone is getting a bit big-headed, aren't they?" Arya spoke rhetorically with a grim smile, **either he is being over confident or he really has improved. Improved beyond my expectations.**

**Little one, be careful I feel great power coming from him. **Firnen warned Arya,** Every time I reach out for his mind at the moment I feel nothing, there is just a feeling of great knowledge. He has changed so very much since we last met.**

**I always am, partner of my soul,** Arya replied and began to walk towards the other students. "So then, I assume you all know his fighting style, his weaknesses and strengths."

All the students turned to look at her, shock on their faces.

Tasler was the first to recover and speak, "No, We have never sparred against him, it was always either each other or one of the other elves, Lant is the only one of us that ever had a match against Ebrithil, and none of us were on the island when it happened." Now it was Arya's turn to look shocked.

"Well then, Lantie, what happened when you fought against him?" Arya questioned looking at him, "When I fought him the other day, I underestimated him, and therefore was beaten easily and I believe the same can be said for Murtagh."

"After training for two years on the island, I was able to beat all of the elves that were on the island. Yet Eragon Ebrithil continued to pit me against them. He remained adamant that the time was not right for us to fight, but a few weeks later, I kept insisting I wanted to fight him, to challenge myself. Eventually he accepted, and we squared up, we blocked out blades and started to circle, I made the first move and my sword was blocked, not only was it blocked but it was ripped out of my hand and my arm was smashed into 15 pieces. I flew across the field and then passed out." Everyone's mouths dropped, it was obvious that this was the first they had heard of this. "When I woke up I was in my room and Ebrithil was there, sitting by my bedside in a chair, he apologized profusely claiming that it was his fault, I insisted that it only happened because I challenged him; but he refused that notion, assuring me that it was his fault. He said that he needed to learn how to control the new strength and power. That was the last time I ever saw him spar with anyone, until yesterday, and it put me out of action for 2 weeks." Every one of the riders was now staring at him.

"Well then, now we know he is ridiculously strong then." Murtagh replied with mock cheerfulness, "All we can do is try and surprise him, get him in a way he won't expect."

"Ok then everyone, times up" Eragon called out after the ten minutes were gone, "Come at me, remember you need to work together to do this." Eragon smiled.

"Remember the plan guys everyone," Murtagh called out as the riders fanned out and began to circle, "Formation 3!" Murtagh shouted suddenly and all four of the elves, including Arya, leapt forwards, and brought their swords in a long arc over their heads, coming down in a cross shape at Eragon's head, the others stabbing towards his body, all at different heights and angles around his body. There was no-where Eragon could go to, yet he still had not drawn his sword. A millisecond before the swords made contact with his skin, he began to spin on the spot, all of the swords coming at him suddenly reversed direction and all twelve of the Riders circling him, were thrown backwards. Even the Urgals, that were well over 7 foot tall, got thrown backwards a good 10 foot. As they all stood up and prepared for another attack, Arya noticed something chilling, Eragon had not drawn his sword, nor had he used magic, all of the enchanted rider blades had been blocked, and repelled with only his bare hands. Arya had seen that style of fighting only once in her life. She only knew of one person that could block an elven blade with their hands, it had been when she was still young, about the age of 3, but the memories of that day were still etched into her memory.

* * *

Flashback

"Come on, someone, I need a challenge, I need to practice!" He called across the sparring field outside Ellesméra, "Anyone? Come on, I need to get better."

"I'll take you on," came the raspy voice from the shadows of the trees, "I've wanted to test you for quite a while now King Evandar. Let's see who wins shall we? The Blade Master or The Blade Maker." Rhunön made her way across the clearing, the elves that were on the field stopped their own personal sparring, and turned to face the oncoming battle. I was standing in the shadows of the trees opposite where Rhunön walked from, I was not supposed to watch my father when he was battling, I wasn't allowed to be anywhere near the sparring field, they always said I wasn't old enough to start to learn to use a sword, I was too small, too fragile, too important. But I was there anyway; I always made sure that I slipped past people without being noticed whenever father made his way towards the sparring field. It was all the more easy whenever we were in Ellesméra, there was more cover and more places to claim that I was going, then I would just slip off and follow him. Watching.

I loved seeing him dance, with a blade in his hand, and a look on face. When she watched him spar it felt the same way it did whenever she saw him dance with her mother at any of the celebrations that required dancing.

Evandar smiled and started to block his blade, but Rhunön stopped him, "There is no need for that, I merely wish to test you," She rumbled from the back of her throat, "It will not go that far." I was shocked by her words, he was the best swordsman in the elven kingdom and she had asked him to **not **block his blade. Every other spar I had seen my father in he had won in a matter of seconds. But I knew that the legendary smith had the highest respect from every single elf, she was the oldest being known to be in existence. "Are you ready then?" Rhunön asked with a grin.

"I am," Evandar replied, and he leapt forward faster than anyone else could possibly imagine. "Are you?"

Rhunön didn't even try to block, she just dodged, and carried on dodging for 10 minutes. Then, just as a single blow looked like it was going to hit, Rhunön spun, her body and caught the blade on her hand. Evandar stumbled back in shock and his disbelieving gasp mingled with the collective from the gathered elves. "H, h, h, how is this possible? You, yourself forged my blade, to the same standard as the rider blades, you designed it to cut through wards and magic, how could it possibly be blocked by flesh?"

Rhunön just grinned and dived back at him, finally drawing her own sword, and finishing the duel in a split second, knocking Evandar's sword from his grasp and flicking her own to his neck before he could even realise she had moved. This move resulted in them being only metres from me and I immediately froze in place, if my father were to simply turn then he would see me.

"Only when in complete confidence, can one block a blade, either with sword or with body. It is either blocked with complete confidence of success or failure; I had complete confidence that I could not be harmed by instruments of my own creation. This mind set takes millennia of focus and practice, it is like casting magic without the ancient language, one stray thought and the result will be catastrophic." Rhunön sheathed her sword and began to walk away, "Come to my house, at sundown, and I shall talk to you. I am required to inform you of certain event which is yet to come to pass," then I felt a presence push its way into mine, **Come to my house, now, I wish to speak with you in private.** And then it was gone.

* * *

At last Eragon drew his swords, both Brisingr and Undbitr, all of the riders stood and charged forwards, all thoughts of teamwork lost to the wind. Eragon dodged and blocked all of the attack's which came his way, weaving a web of steel around all of the attackers, he was moving too fast to be seen as anything other than a blur. Occasionally Eragon would land a blow on the students and then withdrawal, testing every aspect of their guard, examining every single person individually whilst keeping his guard up, blocking every sword that came his way, even the ones that we're from brings that he could not possibly have seen. It was a demonstration of just how much a person can change and improve with time, along with the best example of swordsmanship ever seen by most humans alive. As the fight continued and the echoes of the battle rang out across the plain waking the people in their tents, a crowd began to gather, of people watching the performance. Mouths open, none of the people watching had ever seen anything like it. "I think it this is near to the end now, everyone go full out, and try and stop me from disarming you all" Eragon grinned and leapt forward. He disarmed them, one at a time. Falwen was the first of them to lose her sword; it was batted out of her hand and was sent spiraling away from her. He tapped his sword to her chest and told her, "Dead." Murtagh was next, then Helvenau, closely followed by Ciran. Eragon was forming a web of brightsteel around the riders remaining, and they were focusing on blocking his attacks on them and only just managing that. After a surprisingly short time, Arya noticed that there was only her and Lantie left in the battle, the others were all sitting, or standing over to the side, in front of a surprisingly large audience.

Eragon took a step back and smiled, giving Lantie and Arya time to recover and get into their ready positions, "Come at me, give me all you have got, then we might be able to have more than two full riders on the land." He smiled and the turned his head up to the sky and spoke into the minds of the trainee riders, **The dragons will be arriving soon, I have sent Thorn and Firnen to find them so all eleven can land at the same time, **and then to Arya and Lantie only, **When the dragons do get here, I not only want you two to work with each other but also get Conis and Firnen to provide their eyes for you so that you will be able to see attacks that you would otherwise miss.** "We shall wait for the dragons to arrive and then complete this match, Tasler, I want you to pair off with Dahzelfa, Falwen with Helvenau, Velnerv with Dalin, Ciran with Falwen, and finally, Raynie with Murtagh. You are to spar, hand to hand, no weapons but you bodies, and no eye-gouging, or bone breaking if you can help it."

Next chapter - Dragons Return

* * *

Stapet:

"nice chapter and very interesting especially what runon said but a question since rhunon had that ability why she din't go with eragon to illiria to defeat galbatorix?"

**I am going to be going into more detail on this matter in a few chapters, but basically; Rhunon has lived longer than any other known being, I find that it would be very unlikely that she would want to take part in further bloodshed. I will be posting my ideas for backstory on Rhunon, and I hope that they are original, (I haven't read any other stories that use this idea yet!) So look forward to it :P**


	8. Chapter 8 - Authors Note

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry about the long wait, but I'm afraid it is going to be even longer for now. I've reached a pretty hard point at home at the moment so the update will take a lot longer than I had originally thought. I realised last night that people might think I had just stopped the story (mainly because of a PM I got) but that is not the case, I will try to update as soon as I can, but no promises on a date.**

**Thanks for all the support, and once again, Sorry**

**-ThatGuy1781**

**(I will be removing this note when I put the next chapter up)**


End file.
